


Life of Sin

by goingtothetardis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Sharing a Bed, fake married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8003155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtothetardis/pseuds/goingtothetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose have to pretend to be married in order to stay at the inn near the mystery they're investigating, and the room has only one, small bed. Whatever shall they do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life of Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so, this happened. Thank Jeeno2 for sending me a trick or treat prompt for “they have to pretend to be married” and timelordinvictus/lastbluetardis for answering a “what’s your favorite trope” question that lit my muse on fire. It’s funny and ridiculous and filthy, but still _them_ , I hope. 
> 
> As a side note, this is a generic “back in time” adventure, and I intentionally kept the specific era and time unclear, because that’s not really important to the overall plot. So please excuse any historical inaccuracies that pop up... especially since other things are popping up as well. (I can’t believe I just wrote that.)
> 
> Thanks to Crazygirlne/aimtoallonsy for the quick read through.

The Doctor and Rose bustled inside the inn in the fading light of the evening. The matron at the front desk looked up from her desk.

“Hullo, I’m James Smithfield, and this is my wife, Rose. Rumor has it, you have a room available for us?” The Doctor gave the matron a friendly smile. 

“Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Smithfield, good evening. How lovely to have you as guests,” the matron droned in an arrogant voice. She stiffened when she spotted their ringless fingers and peered down at them over her nose. “You _are_ married, yes? We do not tolerate any kind of unvirtuous behavior here at the Bradley Inn. The life of sin is not permitted.” Her grimace further clarified her opinion on the matter. 

The Doctor laced fingers with Rose and squeezed hard in warning when he saw her bite her lip out of the corner of his eye. “Of course,” he answered smoothly. “We only wed a fortnight ago, far away in the country, with no option to purchase fine wedding things. Here in London town we shall purchase our rings.” With the hand not holding Rose’s, he reached into his waistcoat pocket and pulled out his psychic paper. “I can show you our wedding certificate, if it pleases you.”

Rose barked out a laugh-turned-cough, and he rubbed his hand up and down her back, giving her a firm poke between two ribs in the process. He held back a smirk when Rose covered her mouth with a lacy handkerchief and moved to the side to cough daintily into it. 

The matron sniffed at Rose and looked at the Doctor. “I’m terribly sorry, m’lady,” he intoned. “The city is full of heavy air one does not find in the country. Please excuse my wife.” He ignored the way his hearts warmed inside his chest when he called Rose his wife. 

“Indeed.” The matron pierced them both with a stern look. “Your wedding papers, please?”

“Oh! Yes!” The Doctor enthusiastically thrust out the psychic paper, and the matron squinted at the paper. 

“Hmm, all seems to be in order,” she said, doubt lacing her words. “Very well. Your room key, then.” The matron handed the Doctor a large key with a wooden tag. A large number “3” was delicately burned into the surface.

The Doctor picked up their small suitcase before turning with Rose to head down the hallway. They stopped in their tracks when the matron spoke up once more. “There is,” she declared, “a noise ordinance in place for our guests. No... undignified noises are permitted after eight in the evening.” Her pursed lips clearly demonstrated her disgust at what ‘undignified noises’ included. 

“Understood,” the Doctor responded. He heard Rose take a strangled breath and only hoped they made it to their room before she dissolved into laughter. 

He guided her gently down the hall and unlocked the door. The moment the door closed behind them, peals of laughter rolled unchecked from Rose. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she bent over, holding her sides. 

For a few moments, the Doctor admired the way Rose’s breasts spilled slightly over the edge of her bodice as she laughed. He shook his head to rid himself of those distracting thoughts and joined in her laughter.

“Blimey,” Rose gasped. “It’s like something’s gone off under her nose. And she’s sayin’ married people can’t even have a good, loud shag? ‘No undignified noises,’ my arse. And don’t even get me started about ‘the life of sin.’”

The Doctor bit his tongue to keep a squeak of surprise from escaping at Rose’s casual mention of a ‘good, loud shag.’ As if he needed anything else to make him think about throwing off the barriers he tried so hard to maintain and ravishing Rose against the wall. “Oh, Rose, this time period is filled with sanctimonious individuals determined to suck enjoyment out of every area of life.” He shot her a mischievous grin. “It’s up to people like us to make things interesting.”

Rose blushed, but smiled widely with her tongue between her teeth and glanced quickly at the door. “What do you have in mind?”

The Doctor grinned crookedly. “Oh, I’m sure we’ll think of something.” He couldn’t quite help the thin layer of innuendo he laced his words with.

Eyes widening for a fraction of a second at the tone of his voice, Rose shrugged and bustled further into the room and twirled in a circle, inspecting the simple space, which was illuminated by two oil lamps. She fussed with her dress, clearly uncomfortable in the complicated getup, before coming to a halt in front of the bed. The Doctor watched as she looked from the bed to the one, small wooden chair sitting by a table at the window. Her gaze traveled back to the bed, and she bit her lip. 

The Doctor’s stomach turned to stone. This had all been a terrible, horrible idea. What had he been _thinking_ , leaving the TARDIS at the edge of the city while they investigated the reports of strange, flashing lights? Planning to stay at the inn nearest the sightings, when he very well knew the rather prudish customs of the era? 

What a _terrible, horrible_ idea. 

“Doctor?” Rose asked, the look on her face suggesting that she, too, just realized the problem of this little _arrangement_. “Where will you sleep?”

“Who said anything about _you_ getting the bed?” the Doctor smirked. Rose looked nonplussed for a moment before laughing. 

“Naw, you’re taking the mick.” Her eyes, the corners of which were crinkled in humor, traveled to the bed once more before flicking to the Doctor. “We could always… share? You can’t really sleep in that chair all night.”

The Doctor’s hearts beats increased and he nodded casually. “Mmm, yeah, could do. Or I could do some investigating while you’re sleeping. I don’t need much sleep.”

Rose folded her arms across her chest. “You’re not leaving me here alone, Time Lord. Who knows what kind of trouble you’d get into without me?” She ignored his weak protest. “‘Sides, s’not like we haven’t shared a bed before. Mind you, a metal bench in a dungeon is loads different than a proper bed.”

“You’re rude, you are, Rose Tyler. Suggesting I’d get into trouble on my own. I have over nine hundred years of experience keeping out of trouble, thank you very much.” He made a show of sniffing haughtily into the hair and flicking invisible dust off his suit. 

Rose dissolved into giggles. “You’re full of it, s’what you are. What incarnation are you on, now?” she questioned cheekily, referring to the conversation they’d had shortly after his regeneration about Time Lord physiology and regeneration. 

The Doctor jutted out his lower lip in mock pout, and he caught the way Rose’s gaze lingered on his mouth at the action. “I resent that.”

Rose made a noise indicating her disbelief. “Oh, come off it,” she groaned. “You know full well you’re useless without me.”

He was, really. He couldn’t really deny that. Rose Tyler was the glue that held him together. “Fine,” he conceded sullenly. 

“Good.” Rose nodded, the corners of her lips twitching in amusement. “An’ you’re sharing the bed with me.” She walked over to him and poked him hard in the chest. He swung from his toes to his heels and back again. “No arguments.”

The Doctor sighed internally. It was pointless to resist Rose when she really wanted something, and right now, she seemed hell-bent to look out for his comfort. But oh, he had a feeling this night would bring exquisite torture and require him to maintain full, conscious control of his hormone functions during every second. 

With a defeated sigh, he murmured, “Yes, ma’am,” and gave her a mock salute. 

Rose nodded smugly and turned to the suitcase to pick out some nightclothes. Nightclothes of which did not belong in this era. Nightclothes of which would very likely taunt him all night long. He eyed the shorts and tiny camisole clutched in Rose’s hand and was pulled from his thoughts when she called out his name.

“Doctor. Earth to Doctor?”

“What? Yes. Here. I’m here,” he muttered distractedly. 

“Can you undo me?” Rose turned her back to him and waved at the long line of buttons on the back of her dress. 

The Doctor swallowed. Blimey. With slightly shaking hands he began undoing the buttons. “How’d you get the dress on, anyway? I definitely don’t remember helping you earlier.”

“The TARDIS, she…” Rose trailed off as the Doctor accidentally brushed against her silky smooth skin with his fingers. “She…” Once again she lost her train of thought in a breathy exhalation. 

Was she– Was she affected by this? The feeling of his fingers on her skin? Knowing he’d regret his actions, the Doctor let his fingers slip against her skin more frequently as he worked the buttons down her back. “What did the TARDIS do, Rose? Hmm?” he asked. 

The Doctor let his fingers trail lightly along her skin, and he felt (and heard) Rose’s breathing increase. He smirked. “Rose?”

“Mmm, what?” she asked, his question and her earlier sentence clearly forgotten. 

Letting her question go unanswered, the Doctor reached the small of her back. The air in the room was warm and heavy, filled with unspoken tension. He undid the last button. “All done!” he exclaimed, and just like that, the tension dissolved. Rose turned to him, holding her dress to her chest, and the flush of her cheeks and blown-wide pupils almost broke his restraint. 

“Right! I’ll just…” He turned to give Rose privacy to change and unbuttoned his waistcoat. It’d been awhile since he’d had a proper night’s sleep, so Rose’s invitation to share the bed didn’t sound all that bad. However, his super Time Lord control over some of his baser hormones often slipped during sleep, and he feared sleeping close to Rose all night would cause embarrassing… problems. With a resigned sigh, he bent over to unlace his shoes and kicked them off. His hands hovered over the buttons on his shirt before unbuttoning them; he laid his shirt carefully on top of his coat. Clad only in his trousers and vest top, he turned to Rose. 

She bit her lip between her teeth, and when her eyes flit quickly to his face, it was clear she’d been inspecting his bum before he turned around. Despite inwardly preening, he displayed a neutral face. “Well, then. Shall we to bed?”

Rose gaped at him a moment before blushing furiously and climbing onto the bed. She scooted to the far side, which wasn’t saying much, and pulled the covers up to her chin. “Night, Doctor,” she said sleepily.

He crawled in after her and lay down on his back, his hands laced together on top of the sheets, carefully on his side of the bed. “Nighty, night, Rose.”

Closing his eyes, he willed himself to sleep, despite the vivid awareness of Rose’s presence right next to him.

**+++++**

Long, agile fingers brushed feather-light touches along her breasts. Her nipples, long since hardened, ached for a firmer touch. Instead, the fingers traveled down through the valley of her breasts, along her abdomen, and danced along the edge of her knickers, occasionally slipping under to trail along her smooth skin.

On her side, cocooned within a warm embrace, she shifted slightly and rubbed her thighs together slowly, seeking friction. From behind, a rigid length ground into her bum one, two– Three times. Still in a fog of early morning sleep, Rose pushed back and let out a moan as the fingers finally slipped low enough to ghost through her folds, teasing her clit.

Behind and around her, the comforting form that enveloped her froze completely, and the sudden tension pulled Rose fully from the delightfully hazy space between sleep and wakefulness in which she lingered. 

The Doctor. It was the Doctor. _The Doctor’s fingers were in her knickers, and he was grinding against her with a morning stiffie._ Oh god. 

Slowly, as if he hoped she hadn’t noticed, the Doctor pulled his fingers away from Rose. She bit her lip to keep from whimpering at the loss. How many times had she’d imagined this? Daydreamed every possible scenario?

“Please don’t stop,” she whispered and immediately tensed at the words that fell unbidden from her mouth. The Doctor’s hand paused in its retreat and rested on her abdomen. 

“Rose,” his strangled voiced breathed into the back of her neck. “I can’t.”

Despite his words, however, the Doctor pushed his hips forward into her once more, and they groaned together at the sensation. 

“You can’t, or you won’t?” Rose murmured, her heart hammering wildly in her chest. 

The Doctor’s thumb brushed slowly over her abdomen, as if it moved on a separate train of thought from his mind. “I…” The word hung in the air, and Rose held her breath in anticipation, sensing the precipice over which they hovered.

If she thought the air between them hung heavy with tension last night, right now it almost sparked. Her desire for this daft man grew almost unbearable, and she bit her lip to keep from moaning when her clit throbbed below. Rose knew the Doctor sensed her attraction, sensed her reactions to his touch, and knew she waited for him to overcome his own personal hesitations. 

Despite that knowledge, however, she couldn’t help the way her patience waned in the dim light of morning with the Doctor curled around her. His touch set her on fire, and she felt the slickness pool in her knickers at the memory of the way his fingers had drifted along her skin. 

She never claimed to be a saint. 

“Please, Doctor.” Her voice cracked with need, and it was all she could to to keep herself from shoving him to his back, peeling back those trousers, and shagging him rotten. 

“I…” he started again. Silence hung on a tenuous rope between them. Finally, with a loud exhale, he muttered, “Oh, sod it,” and returned his fingers to Rose’s folds. 

She cried out in surprise and pleasure and almost came on the spot from his unexpected touch. 

“Fuck, Rose, you’re so…” His fingers slid with embarrassing ease through her heat, and she shifted to her back and allowed her legs to fall open for easier access, despite still wearing her sleep shorts and knickers. He scooted closer, adjusting to her change in position, and tilted her head to the side to nip at the skin of her neck. “You’re so _wet_. For _me_ ,” he growled into her ear. 

The curse word, uttered so uncharacteristically by the Doctor, sent a thrill shooting down her spine, and she pushed her hips up into his hand, not even caring about her wanton behavior. “Doctor,” she breathed, “touch me.” She was close, so close, but at her words the Doctor slowed and pulled his hand from the place she most needed him.

Making a noise of protest, she wiggled under the Doctor, and he caught her earlobe between his teeth. “Lift your hips,” he commanded, and when she obeyed, he hooked his finger under her knickers and shorts and pulled them down her legs. Catching on quickly, Rose lifted her legs and helped kick them off the bed. “Better, much better,” he murmured and quickly snaked his hand back down between her legs. 

The Doctor shifted over her slightly and, while pumping a finger at an agonizingly slow pace in and out of her, pressed his lips to hers. Rose almost cried at the exquisite care in which he kissed her. His lips, warm and full, worked against hers, and she opened her mouth readily when his tongue ran along the seam of her slips.

With his finger, the Doctor slowly built a pleasurable pressure inside Rose, but she needed more friction. She pulled her mouth from his, and without missing a beat, the Doctor moved to trail kisses down her neck. “Please,” she panted, and in an instant, the Doctor’s finger returned to her clit with intent. Three firm strokes was all it took before she flew over the edge, crying out the Doctor’s name. It was a sweet relief to finally come under the Doctor’s hand. 

He worked her through her release with his fingers until the waves of pleasure abated. She opened her eyes and found the Doctor’s dark brown ones staring into hers from above. “Good morning,” she said with a smile.

“Are you sure, Rose?” he asked, his face slightly pinched with restraint. Her heart sank at the way he continued to hold himself back from her, despite the rather brilliant orgasm she’d just received by his hand. 

In answer, Rose sat up and jumped off the bed. She peeled her top of and stood before the Doctor completely starkers. Pushed up on his side with one elbow, he stared at her with unchecked awe. “Doctor, yes. Yes, I want you. I don’t understand how you don’t know that with the way you just made me come harder than I ever have in my life.”

“Really?” The Doctor’s left brow quirked up and his lips curled in a cocky smile despite the seriousness of his earlier question. 

Rose rolled her eyes. “Yes, you daft alien. I’ve wanted you, in one way or another, since you first took my hand and told me to run.” Her hands landed on her hips and she jutted her one hip out in attitude. “Now take off your trousers, and get naked.”

The Doctor’s eyes widened in surprise at the unexpected audacity of her words, but then he surprised her with a suggestion of his own. “Shall we… make ‘undignified noises’ and live as sinners?” He waggled his eyebrows. 

Rose smiled. “Oh yes.”

In an instant, the Doctor hopped out of bed and unclasped his belt, pulling it out and tossing it to the floor with an edge of impatience. His trousers followed in a similar manner. Finally, he stood before Rose in nothing but his pants and vest top. Despite his initial confidence, his face belied a slight uncertainty, a moment of insecurity, and Rose took a few steps forward, threading her fingers through his hair, giving it a deliciously tousled look, before wrapping her arms around his lanky form. He relaxed, wrapping his own arms around her in a comforting embrace. They stole a quiet moment together, hidden between the heat and words of intention. 

Her arms fell to his waist, and her fingers skimmed the surface of his back and abdomen before she pulled the hem of his shirt up and over his head. His arms fell limply back to his sides, and Rose scratched her nails lightly down the Doctor’s chest and through the spattering of hair that covered it. He sucked in a sharp breath and shivered under her administrations. 

Like he had with her, Rose let her fingers tease under the edge of his pants, and after hooking her thumbs into the elastic around his hips, she pulled them slowly down his legs, kneeling as she went. Instinctively, he stepped out of them, and shoved them under the bed with his foot. With a question in her eye, Rose looked up at the Doctor. 

“So the matron will find them later,” he explained, his eyes alight with playfulness. 

Rose chuckled but continued on her mission. Wrapping her hands around the back of his legs, she skimmed them upwards until they reached the bottom crease of his bum. Her head, now directly faced the Doctor’s rather prominent erection. Looking up at the Doctor with a filthy grin, she took him in mouth in one smooth motion, pulling him close with her hands on his bum. 

The Doctor let out a shout and waved his arms for purchase, and Rose hummed against him when his fingers finally twisted through her hair. The vibration caused him to thrust his hips forward, but Rose held him firmly in place as she sucked him gently. Releasing him with a pop, she grasped his balls with one hand, massaging them with care, and gripped the base of his shaft with her other hand. Rose licked him from base to head and swirled her tongue around his tip until she tasted him in her mouth. At a loud groan from the Doctor, Rose moved to take him fully again, but he tugged gently on her hair. 

“Rose,” he gasped. “Wait.” Rose looked up at him with a frown. “Not that this–” She cut him off with a nip to his hipbone and grinned when he jerked forward. “Not that this isn’t… isn’t absolutely _brilliant_ ,” he tried again. “But I want…” His eyes rolled back into his head with a groan when she swirled the tip of his length with her tongue. 

The feeling of rendering the Doctor speechless made Rose feel powerful. _She_ did this to him. _She_ made him forget what he wanted to say. He allowed himself to surrender to her mouth and touch. It aroused her more than she ever thought possible.

Rose stood up and gently pushed the Doctor back toward the bed. When the back of his legs hit it, he sat town and pulled Rose with him until she straddled his narrow hips. His length hit her core in such a way that made her shudder with pleasure, and as she raised herself up and down to run her wet heat along his length, she burrowed her head into the crook of his neck. 

“Fuck,” she rasped, “you aren’t even inside me yet, and you feel so good.” The Doctor gripped her hips tightly, assisting her movements. He garbled out a few incoherent words in agreement. For a few minutes they ground against each other, and Rose enjoyed the slowly building sensation of pleasure as the Doctor’s length rubbed against her clit. Finally, the Doctor, in one smooth and agile movement, pulled Rose under him and positioned himself on top of her. She sighed in relief, ready for the feeling of him _inside_ her, and gasped when he slowly entered her heat. 

He felt exquisite, and he filled her in every way possible. It was leagues better than the fantasies she’d conjured in the darkness of her room. He lingered in place for a moment, to allow her to adjust to his size, and she reached up with her head to capture his lips in a sizzling kiss. 

With the kiss, all sense of propriety and patience fell away, and the Doctor set up a punishing rhythm against her. There’d been too much teasing, too much foreplay, in anticipation of this one moment when they finally came together, and Rose participated with vigorous desperation. Their bodies slapped together, shaking the bed against the wall, and somewhere in the haze of pleasure and groans of appreciation, Rose proudly decided their ‘undignified noises’ were enough to properly traumatize the matron for the rest of her life. 

Rose lost herself in time, in the meaning of their actions. The Doctor thrust in and out of her body and filled her to the point of pleasurable pain each time. Sweat slickened skin brushed together, and they shared sloppy kisses and heated touches. Rose’s hand gravitated to her clit, and she rubbed tight circles over the nub as she crested ever closer to the ledge. And finally, with a shout of the Doctor’s name, she came so hard she saw stars behind her eyes. Above her, the Doctor jerked and thrust hard two more times before spilling himself inside her, calling her her name over and over. 

With his final movements, however, the bed crashed to the floor, the supports weakened by the robust movements of the new lovers. Lost in a haze of post-coital fog, neither Rose nor the Doctor heard the pounding on their door until the it crashed open with a loud bang. 

The Doctor sprang from Rose, who groaned at the sudden and rather uncomfortable loss, into a standing position and held himself in a protective stance against their intruder. To Rose’s horror, the matron stood in front of them, her face red and blotchy with anger. 

“This… This is an _abomination_!” she cried out.

The Doctor, not bothering to cover up, protested loudly. “Oi, have you ever heard of knocking?”

The matron, heroically trying not to look at the Doctor’s prominent manhood (Rose failed at stifling a crack of laughter), blustered. “I did knock, and due to your… undignified noises, animal like behavior, and _destruction of property_ you did not hear the warnings! You have woken the entire inn with your racket!” she exclaimed. “Guest after guest has issued complaints, and I really must say, you both need to leave at once!”

“You’re evictin’ us?” Rose, propped up with her elbows and her legs still spread wide open, laughed, and the Doctor looked back at her, humor shining in his eyes.

“Indeed I am, young lady. And you should be ashamed of yourself, displaying yourself like that,” the matron harrumphed, desperately trying to look anywhere but at her unclothed guests. 

Rose rolled her eyes. “Well, we can’t get dressed if you’re hanging around getting an eye full of everyone.” She sat up properly on the edge of the collapsed bed. 

The matron blushed hotly before charging out of the room in an angry bluster. 

Returning to sit next to Rose, the Doctor wrapped an arm around her and kissed her head. Within moments, they collapsed back onto the bed with tears of laughter streaming from their eyes. 

“This was the most perfect night,” Rose gasped out between giggles. She caught the Doctor’s eye and forgot what else she wanted to say when she saw the soft warmth and affection for her displayed on his face. The Doctor reached for waist and pulled her close, and Rose’s eyes fluttered shut when he held her face in his hands and kissed her with such tender care that her eyes filled with tears. She returned the kiss, burrowing her hands into his hair, and only hoped she returned the full depth of her feelings with the action. 

Within minutes, the Doctor and Rose dressed with clothing out of their bigger-on-the-inside suitcase. Rose decided she had no more patience for such a complicated dress, and the Doctor missed his pinstriped suit. 

Leaving the gown and formal suit behind as some kind of compensation for the bed, the Doctor and Rose strolled hand in hand through the lobby of inn. Rose took the key and approached the matron, who took the key without a word, with a mischievous smirk. 

Rose waited beside the desk until they were formally checked out, before delivering her last words. 

“Yes?” the matron snapped, testily glaring at Rose.

“Oh yeah, him and me? We’re not married. We only shagged for the first time this morning. Bye!” She waved and ran to the Doctor. 

Grabbing hands, they dashed from the inn under the condemning threats of the matron, laughing gleefully all the way back to the TARDIS. The mystery could wait another day. 

The life of sin, however, could not.


End file.
